


污渍

by WonARaab (ThreeBowlsss)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBowlsss/pseuds/WonARaab
Summary: 现实向的柴肉 不吃勿开盖-





	污渍

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向的柴肉 不吃勿开盖-

6月15日 晴  
今天是权顺荣生日，他现在每次过生日都会想起来被队员耍的那一次，更可气的是金珉奎居然也一起了，让他觉得超级受伤，所以之后他决定每次生日都躲起来，要是没有人能找到他送祝福的话绝对会变成发怒小仓鼠的，不过这几次大家都好好的找到他来帮他庆生了，也没啥可挑剔的，于是权顺荣就想，这次我躲到练习室里他们肯定不可能找不到我了吧，结果，，，  
居然是没人去练习室，眼看着手机时间马上就要调到00:00猛然听见门口有脚步声，权顺荣立马坐起来屏住呼吸，可是他清楚的听到金珉奎的声音“诶～hoshi哥不会在这里的，他上次就在这里被我们耍的，怎么可能又会来这里，你看灯也没开，我们还是趁着没到零点换个地方找找吧”好你个金珉奎都到门口了还把大家都误导走了，权顺荣这下失望了，变成一摊仓鼠趴在练习室的地板上闷闷不乐，却没有发现门口的感应灯闪了一下

“哥，自己趴在这干嘛呢，原来是喜欢这个体位吗吗？”权顺荣惊吓的转过头，正好对上金珉奎那张不怀好意的笑脸，呼吸喷洒在他的脸上，一股酒味扑面而来，“干…干嘛你金珉奎，你还喝酒了？臭死了离我远点”权顺荣不喜欢酒，也沾不得酒，一沾就不省人事，他想起身，却发现金珉奎正跨坐在他屁股上，金珉奎俯下身来，对着权顺荣的耳朵吹气“是啊哥，我喝酒了，还带酒来了，你要不要喝”金珉奎整个人压在权顺荣身体上，手轻轻撩拨着权顺荣的后颈，这场面着实有些色情。“我…我不喝！你你你…你要干嘛！”  
“哥，我喝多了，我想干你。”  
权顺荣觉得自己股缝之间卡了一个硬物，他不舒服地扭动着身体，想要金珉奎起开。“哥，干嘛扭屁股，等不及让我填满你了吗”  
金珉奎的声音低沉好听，权顺荣也被弄得有了反应，这时候金珉奎压得更紧了，一边压在权顺荣身上在他耳边低语，一边把手悄悄伸进身下人宽松的运动裤里，  
“哥知道吗，我好想要你，我好想拥有你，想让你在我身下哭着喊我的名字。”权顺荣不安地乱扑腾着，却被金珉奎一把抓住性器，瞬间没了力气“哥不是也有反应了吗，为什么不承认呢，和我做爱吧。”不得不承认，权顺荣对金珉奎是有感情的，但是没想到金珉奎会来这么狠的，权顺荣的性器被金珉奎的大手包住，他的手有些粗糙，让权顺荣忍不住呻吟，  
“哈……啊…珉奎…珉奎啊……哈啊……”  
“怎么了哥，我在，是不是很舒服，是不是想射了，那哥就是默认想和我做爱了”  
权顺荣被金珉奎这样直线球的色情弄得说不出话，只能断断续续发出小声的喘息。突然金珉奎觉得自己身下的人开始颤抖，知道他快要到了，金珉奎突然按住铃口不让权顺荣释放，  
“哈…珉奎啊……不行了……珉、珉奎啊……让我射吧…求你了……”  
“那哥答应和我做爱”  
金珉奎依旧在对这个事情不依不饶  
“好……做、我想和你做……”  
羞耻心总是抵不过入大火烧身般的欲望的，金珉奎听见这话，心里一颤，底下又胀大一圈。他放开权顺荣，把他翻过身来，手扣在头顶，让权顺荣和自己接吻，这个吻绵长而又深情，一直到权顺荣憋不住一边和金珉奎的舌头交缠一边颤抖着射了出来。 “哥觉得怎么样，哥喜欢我吗，想要我吗？”  
金珉奎抓起手边的啤酒灌进嘴里，用自己的鼓包摩擦着那人的性器，裤子粗麻布的材质让权顺荣有些疼，地板也让人不太舒服，他哼哼唧唧的扭着身子，金珉奎撬开那人紧闭的唇，冰凉的啤酒渡入嘴中，接触到酒精的权顺荣皱起了眉头，他讨厌酒精的苦涩，这一口啤酒就让权顺荣脸颊发烫，头也发昏，身子软绵绵的，他用力一脚踢开金珉奎，翻了个身压到他身上  
“呀金珉奎……都说了我不舒服嘛不舒服……地板好硬……我不舒服嘛”  
看来权顺荣是被酒精刺激到了，金珉奎勾起嘴角，起身把撒娇的人压倒镜子上  
“既然哥不喜欢，我们就站着做吧，哥站的稳吗”  
“当然…也不看看我是谁……我可是权HOSHI呀……”  
哈，这哥怎么能这点酒就醉了呢，金珉奎暗自发笑，手朝那人的背后摸去，顺着脊梁骨一直往下，停留在了权顺荣白嫩的屁股上，  
“哥知道自己的屁股多诱人吗，每一次哥穿紧身的裤子我都想好好疼爱你。”  
“珉奎啊…金珉奎！…别说了……你不是要和我做爱吗，那就快做啊……”  
金珉奎没想到这人醉了之后那么大胆，也就毫无顾忌的把手指伸向权顺荣的后穴。毕竟没有过这样的经历，权顺荣的后穴还是待开发状态，尽管金珉奎再怎么耐心扩张，也只是容下了三根手指，而眼前的人已经哭的那叫一个梨花带雨，  
“珉奎…珉奎…我不要了……我好痛…”  
“哥乖啊，马上就好了。”  
金珉奎一边安慰着这个哭的不成样子的哥哥，一边更努力的扩张着，自己已经硬到不行的性器对权顺荣粉嫩的后穴太向往了，金珉奎加快了速度。感觉差不多了 ，金珉奎把手抽出，指尖还残留的液体抹在自己的柱头，权顺荣因为突然的空虚感摇摆着屁股  
“珉奎啊、不是说好的要干我嘛……我也、我也想被珉奎好好疼爱……”  
妈的，不就是一口啤酒吗，这人现在完全就是个妖精。金珉奎暗暗骂了一句，加快了手上松裤带的动作。他突然拉住权顺荣的手往自己的性器上摸，滚烫粗硬的性器让权顺荣猛的清醒了几分，才意识到这根东西要进入自己的体内，哭哭啼啼的又说不要。  
“不要怎么行呢，好好用手感受到了吗，这都是因为哥啊，都是因为哥我才这么硬的啊，嗯？知道了吗？”金珉奎语气轻佻，听的权顺荣又有些发软，便任由金珉奎摆弄。金珉奎脱下外套垫在权顺荣膝下，免得他待会儿又说什么地板太硬。  
权顺荣跪着，他就舒服地从身后进入。巨大的性器入侵未经人事的后穴，权顺荣的眼泪大滴大滴的打在地上，发出声响，金珉奎为了让权顺荣放松，一手照顾着他挺立的乳头，一手安慰着他的性器。不得不说金珉奎确实手活很好，权顺荣在前后夹击中慢慢放松下来，身后的痛感也几乎都变成无尽的快感。  
金珉奎狠下心来一插到底，温暖紧致的小穴夹的他头皮发麻，更别说这是自己心心念念那么长时间的人儿，金珉奎还没适应，怕自己马上缴械，前面的人却开口了  
“珉奎啊…你、你动一动……珉奎、珉奎啊…你太大了……我肯定会很爽的…你、你动一动。”  
权顺荣什么时候变得这么主动了？金珉奎惊讶之际也觉得惊喜  
“哥你挺住咯，我会满足你的。”  
金珉奎再也等不及了，抓着权顺荣纤细的腰肢大进大出，每次都退出来很多再狠狠地插进去，权顺荣叫声愈发娇媚，自己现在竟然在每天都练习的地方和每天都见的弟弟做爱，权顺荣涌上的羞耻心让他抬不起头，  
“哥，抬头看看你，你不是在诱惑我吗，哥真的好漂亮勾人啊。”  
金珉奎捏着权顺荣的下巴让他抬头看镜子，因为滴滴答答的掉着眼泪权顺荣觉得眼前蒙上一层水雾，镜子里自己的性器勒在裤子外面，正对着镜子，前端吐出稀薄的液体，金珉奎恶狠狠地盯着镜子里的自己，像是下一秒就要把自己拆吃入腹。金珉奎在他耳边低吼着，舌尖滑过耳廓，权顺荣觉得自己都快跪不住了。  
身后的男人猛一个挺身，让权顺荣感到了陌生的快感，像触电一样，他颤抖着身体，想要抚慰自己的性器，又被金珉奎把手扣到头上  
“哥，珉奎让你很爽吧？嗯？我会让哥射的，让哥不用手也可以射出来的。”  
金珉奎说起色情的话是毫不脸红，他抓住身下人的弱点，朝着那个点发起攻势。坚挺炙热的年轻男孩的性器让权顺荣欲死欲仙，一次次毫不留情的碾过那个凸起，  
“哈啊……珉奎、珉奎…我好爽啊…珉奎…我爱你啊……”这哥又在说什么……“唔！珉奎……珉奎…我、我要射了……珉奎…那里不行啊…哈……”  
听着这话金珉奎又想捉弄这哥，他猛的退了出来，只是用柱头在那人的股缝之间游走，粗大的阴茎上还沾着后穴分泌的粘稠液体，金珉奎就这样胡乱抹在权顺荣屁股上。“珉奎…珉奎……你怎么不做了……”  
“哥想爽的话就坐上来自己动吧”金珉奎坐在地上，傲人的性器依旧精神的挺立着，欲火缠身的权顺荣啜泣着爬到金珉奎身边，把裤子脱到大腿的地方，背靠着金珉奎的前胸坐下。这个姿势让权顺荣吃的更深，金珉奎的耻毛让他觉得屁股痒痒的，性器的长度让他觉得自己下腹都能感受到。  
权顺荣看着镜子里的自己觉得羞耻无比，脸上潮红愈发明显。权顺荣就这样看着自己淫荡的样子开始上下运动，下颌线漂亮无比，汗从发梢滴落。 可权顺荣还是觉得太羞耻了，动作小的根本不能尽金珉奎的意，金珉奎狠狠地拍了一下权顺荣的臀肉，发出清脆的声响，在空荡的练习室里回响。  
“哥不是要爽吗，这么动的话怎么办啊？这样哥和我都不能爽的啊，哥可以在勾人一些，再淫荡一些，反正这里没别人。”金珉奎又说什么色情的话。权顺荣也被自己的动作磨得不太舒服，开始尝试加快速度。这样的姿势每次都能让权顺荣达到快感顶峰，最后他不顾脸面的浪叫着，  
“珉奎啊、珉奎……我好爱你…啊……哈啊……唔…太大了……珉奎……！”  
不得不说金珉奎是真的很持久，在权顺荣射了两次之后金珉奎依旧精神得很，顶弄得权顺荣最后嘶哑着嗓子都喊不出声了，眼神迷离只是沉醉在无尽的高潮。在权顺荣感受到身后的人速度的变化时知道自己终于可以休息了，本就粗壮的性器这时候让人格外着迷。扶在自己腰上的手愈发用力，最后在一股滚烫的热流注入自己体内的时候，权顺荣再次感到脑中一股白光。他仰起头，勾勒着好看的下颌线。金珉奎还没有退出体内，他就这样感受着弟弟性器的形状，窝在那人昏昏睡去。

权顺荣甚至都不知道自己怎么回去的，又是怎么清理的，即使腰再痛再走不动道也得准备第二天的练习。大家来到练习室，是谁突然说了一句  
“呀，这镜子上是什么东西，谁昨天泼了酸奶在上面吗”

[完]

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢品尝 欢迎再来。


End file.
